The Solution
by GreenOnBlack
Summary: A look into the twisted and perverse relationship between Pan and Miho Won and how they go about solving her ever-present problem of the Burning Desire Demons. Island fic.


**The Solution  
**

_Summary: A background story of Pan and Miho Won's warped relationship with each other and how they go about solving her problem._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Island_

_

* * *

  
_

When Miho Won first told him that she would pay him every time he killed a Burning Desire Demon, Pan thought nothing of it; only that he would be the one that was gaining from it and that made him satisfied. It was like taking candy from a baby, really. He really _did_ hate those bastards and being paid to get rid of them was even better. So, with that being said, Pan went out to start earning himself some money, for one of the few rules that he understood intimately was that money made the world go round.

By the time he had killed his hundredth Burning Desire Demon while under the employment of that fucking bitch – and that was only being loosely termed since Pan would _never_ consider himself working for _anyone_ – he was getting a bit tired of the monotony of it. Taunt them, wait for them to rush in, and then with a swipe of his right arm, and spurts of blood bathe his body. The routine then repeats itself. The only thing that really drives him to kill even more is the fact that they were fucking annoying and that he was being paid to do so. Pan likes easy money, and this really was fucking easy money.

By the time he had killed his four-hundred-fiftieth, – that bitch was releasing an abnormally large amount of pheromones that day; maybe she had watched porn? – Pan was already bored stiff. That was also the day that he killed the most in a single day, a total of forty-nine. 'Pretty decent number,' he thought. With his ever-present smirk on his cold face, he strolled to the bitch's apartment.

Nearing it, he senses something going on, but the tingling that usually warns him of nearby Burning Desire Demons was absent, so he shrugs it off. He walks through her front door as if he owns it, which, in his mind, he really does, he approaches the area where he senses her aura. Opening the bathroom door, not giving a shit whether or not she was naked, he comes upon a site that was quite unexpected, even for him.

That Jap was on top of the bitch, her clothes ripped and torn, her figure quivering underneath the man, eyes large with shock, her breasts heaving. All in all, Pan thought it made quite a sensual picture and felt his loins slightly stir from such a disturbingly bold and evocative scene. Knowing that the woman probably didn't know about the fact that if she was no longer a virgin, the Burning Desire Demons would stop with their mad pursuit for her, he told her of this fact; taunting her. Just from this simple sentence from his sneering lips, he could already glimpse the calculating look in her eyes that simply broadcasted to him that she was considering letting the man on top of her to simply rape her so that her main problem would be taken care of. Pan loved that look on her face.

Pan turned around and mockingly her that since she was about to no longer be a virgin, she should get it over with and pay him when she was done so that he could leave. Simple and efficient. Just as he was about to step pass the washroom door, the woman yelled at him that should he kill the Jap, he would be paid extravagantly. At that instance, a small seed was planted at the back of his mind, that maybe _he_ could take care of that little problem of hers. 'Later,' his mind whispered to him, 'Later; Wait for it, wait for it; later.' Shoving it to the deep recesses of his consciousness, he concentrated on the immediate task.

Time passes quickly, and the number of Burning Desire Demon heads piling in the bitch's apartment floor even faster. The wind tells him that something big was about to go down soon; very soon. His cold smirk widens, flashing glistening teeth as he stands in a dark, dense forest as he hunts for prey.

When he steps onto her balcony and walks through the door, he dumps the still bleeding heads at her feet. She had been sitting on the edge of her bed applying lotion on her legs. From her damp hair, he concludes that she had just taken a shower, and it shows, for she was only clad in dark blue panties and a flimsy matching laced bra. Pan's eyes became heavy lidded as he stared at her exposed flesh; the suggestive thoughts his mind had provided before rose to the surface. He traced the tiny rivulets of water gliding down between her breasts from her wet hair, before lifting his eyes back to her face. Pan imagined her writhing underneath him from both pleasure and pain and him taking her roughly and violently, the smacking of hot flesh filling her bedroom. He hardened from the thought.

"Seventeen more heads to pay you," she eyed the bloody things coolly, pausing in her administration of the body cream. "This is getting ridiculous, the amount." The woman stands up from her seat and walked her way towards the dark oak dresser. He watches as she strides past, her ass cheeks bouncing slightly, her lotion-rubbed legs gleaming from the ceiling lights. Pan may be cold-hearted but he certainly was not cold-blooded. Bending down, she opens one of the lower drawers to reach for a hidden stash of money – Pan preferred to be paid in cash – giving him a full view of her blue thong complimented backside.

His sharp eyes narrowed as he stared at her vaguely tanned back; his face faintly contemplating. He spoke up blandly with his head tilted to one side, "If you're so frustrated with the Burning Desire Demons, there _is_ a way to stop them permanently."

She turned sideways to look at him before asking confusedly, her brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

He smiled a cold smile, "Don't tell me that you've already forgotten what I told you before, Miho Won."

She turned around fully to look at him, one hand on her cocked hip, the other hanging down her side, loosely holding a bundle of money. Her face was unreadable but her lips were faintly pursed before relaxing. "Sex, you mean?" As soon as the question came out of her mouth, her slanted eyes narrowed, glittering in the light, with a calculating look upon her striking face. After a pause, she tilted her head; her neck exposed to one side, she asked in an expressionless tone, "Are you offering?"

"I won't beat around the fucking bush, so I'll get to the point. You want the Burning Desire Demons to quit bothering you and I want to fuck you senseless. In the end, we both gain." Here, Pan eyed her like a predator watching his prey, shifting his weight from his left foot to the other before continuing, "I am attractive enough, from what other women say about me and I can guarantee that you won't be complaining about my performance afterwards."

Arching an eyebrow, he continues, "So what do you say? Remember; I _always_ get what I want, one way or another. I really wouldn't want to end our contract by raping you, even if that would be quite…thrilling."

The woman stared at his cold but handsome face for a long time before roving her eyes down his body, measuring him. Pan could tell exactly what moment she made her decision, for her face had a cunning look before vanishing completing.

"If we do it, there are conditions that I want, and then if needed, we can negotiate. We use protection and this only lasts until we both reach completion. Afterwards we will never actively seek out each other again. Is that satisfactory?" She raised her eyes to observe his features as she stated all this.

"Unacceptable. One night, all night. That's final. The rest is fine." His hair fell into his eyes as he moved his head, so he raised a calloused hand to brush it aside, his clothing somehow immaculately clean even after all his killings.

She breathed deeply through her nose, exhaled, and replied, "Alright, we'll have it your way," here she paused, hesitating, before continuing, "You don't have STDs do you? Because if you do, the deals off."

Pan sneered, "Do you think I would lower myself to fuck an infected woman and then get it myself? I would have tortured and killed the fucking bitch. You don't have to worry about that part; I'm clean."

She nodded and said, "When do you want to do it? I'm free tomorrow."

"Tomorrow then." Pan turns around and walks back towards the balcony. As she watches his, he twists his head to give her scorching and smouldering look that leaves her breath hitched in her chest.

She blinks, and he is gone.

* * *

_Hello all! I found that this manga is vastly underrated and this is my way in going about promoting it. Go try it out. You won't be disappointed._

_Anyway, there's more to this story, but the site's ratings wouldn't allow it. I think I'm going to go post the complete version of this story on my livejournal sometime later once I complete the second half of it. Check back once in a while to see if I've posted it or not!_

_Thank you for reading this and please review! Tell me if I've got any mistakes so that I can correct them._


End file.
